


Talk Dirty.

by halelujah



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Oh for the love of all that is Holy, Riding, i have no idea how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halelujah/pseuds/halelujah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mischievous glint appeared in his eyes as he leant forward again, hot breathe fanning over the shell of his ear. </p><p>"You like it when I talk dirty?" He whispered, tongue flicking out and catching his earlobe. Derek shivered. "Like it when I moan for you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Dirty.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first full on approach in PWP, if that's what you call this. I almost never go all the way to the happy ending, so please forgive me if this is all types of awkward. If you wanna learn how to do something, you have to start somewhere right?  
> Also, very unoriginal title because I couldn't come up with anything else. Bleh. 
> 
> [Come Tumblr with me](http://www.the-calvaree.tumblr.com/).
> 
> If there's anything I need to tag, please tell me. Enjoy? :)

It was widely known that Stiles liked to talk. _A lot_. 

At first, Derek had thought of his incessant chatter was like nails on a chalkboard but over time, as he got to know Stiles, he realised that it wasn't as painful as he originally thought. 

There was a richness to his voice; the pitch not too high and not too low, in the words of Goldilocks, it was just right. 

Whenever adrenaline was rushing through Stiles' veins, his voice would go up an octave, his body reacting to the mauling he barely avoided, reminding Derek of a chipmunk. Then there were the moments where his voice would go low, a rumble in his chest that sent shivers skating over Derek's skin and heat licking at his spine. 

So, it wasn't all that surprising when the times he did speak lowly, were when he was being fucked through a mattress. 

It was only sobs and harsh breathing ripping through Stiles' slack mouth at first, sometimes the occasional curse when Derek pinched his nipple on an upward thrust. But when the hard length of him dragged over the bundle of nerves inside of Stiles, that's when the words, garbled as they may be, started flowing from his lips. 

"You need to be quiet!" Derek panted, groaning when Stiles leant down and nipped his jawline in reprimand. 

"I don't - fuck - have to be quiet because - _ngghh_ \- dad isn't home." He gasped out, chest heaving with each roll of his hips. "I can be as loud as I want."

 _That's what I'm afraid of_ , Derek thinks offhandedly, fingers clenching around Stiles' waist. 

He could feel the sweat pooling in the hollow of his throat, the dips of his collarbones and down the small of his back, could feel how hot his body was, could feel the strain. And that was all due to the slick heat that surrounded him with every smooth slide of hips, the way Stiles looked straddling his thighs, eyes closed and head tossed back. 

Derek didn't realise he had said that out loud until Stiles snorted and glanced down, honey brown peeking through half lidded eyes, "You love it when I'm loud and riding your cock."

He bit his lip and gave an aborted thrust up, "Fuck! Don't - don't _say_ shit like that!"

It also shouldn't have been surprising that Stiles doesn't listen to anyone but himself. 

A mischievous glint appeared in his eyes as he leant forward again, hot breathe fanning over the shell of his ear. 

"You like it when I talk dirty?" He whispered, tongue flicking out and catching his earlobe. Derek shivered. "Like it when I moan for you?"

He whimpered, hand darting up and curling around the nape of his neck. Stiles' hips hadn't stopped moving, but instead of rocking back and forth, they were now rotating in small circles, a hitch to his breathing when the angle was just right. 

"Yes," he answered, eyes closing shut. 

He heard a throaty chuckle, felt two fingers pinch at his nipple. "Does that mean when you pinned me down in the locker rooms last week and rimmed me till I came all over myself, was more for your benefit than mine? That you just wanted to hear me _scream_ your name?"

Derek yanked down on Stiles' neck and sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, teeth biting down hard on the flesh in the hopes of shutting him up. Or to stop himself from coming too early. Whichever one came first. And ugh, that wasn't what he needed to think right about now, what with Stiles making breathy gasps and hitched moans in his ear. 

"Tell me, Derek." He demanded, pausing his grinding motions, his thighs spasming around his ribs from the effort to keep still. 

"Yes," he repeated, breathe rattling in his chest. 

"What about when you bent me over your kitchen table and fucked me against it?" Stiles asked, one of his hands creeping down and curling around his erection, flushed red and curving against his stomach. "When your cock was hitting me at the right angle and you had me grabbing the edge of the table, begging you to fuck me faster?"

He began to slowly pump his hand up and down, unconsciously rolling his hips into the tight circle of his fingers, whining softly when his thumb swiped the sensitive spot under the head. 

Images of that day flashed through his mind, Stiles' kiss swollen lips parted on endless whimpers and moans that sounds like _harder, Derek, fuck right there, don't stop, I'm gonna come, don't stop!_

Derek gasped out, words suddenly leaving him and all he could do was nod jerkily, digging his fingers into Stiles' hair and his other hand grasping the pillow his head was resting on. The pace of Stiles' hips began to pick up rhythm and he automatically followed suit, their heart rates and breathing roaring in his ear. 

"Or what about when - fuh - when we went to the movies with the Pack and you fucked me with your fingers? I had - had to bite down on my sleeve so I wouldn't make a sound, " He panted, bottom lip trapped between his teeth, "I bet you wanted me to be loud. Wanted me to let everyone know that I had your fingers buried in my ass -"

"Yes!" Derek snarled, sitting up and wrapping his arms around Stiles' shoulders, locking him in place as he thrust upwards. 

"Oh, God!" He groaned, hands scrabbling for purchase as Derek's thrusts made the bed creak. 

The tension that had been building in the base of his spine strengthened, spreading up to his ears and down to his toes until all he could feel was his muscles quiver, feel himself right on the edge of what was going to be the best orgasm he's ever had. 

"Come for me, Stiles." He murmured, teeth closing over the skin of his collarbone before moving up, leaving stinging nips in its wake. He battered Stiles' hand away from his cock and wrapped his own fingers around the length, pumping his hand in time with his own fast moving hips. "Let me hear you come."

He was rewarded with a muffled shout and teeth that weren't his own, biting down on his shoulder as stripes of white coated his stomach. 

Derek groaned with a shudder, feeling the tight circle of muscles fluttering around his cock, had to thrust once, twice before shuddering with his own orgasm, eyes clenched shut. 

It took him a few minutes to come back down from the high, the fogginess slowly clearing from his mind. Derek realised that Stiles had slumped over his body limply, damp forehead resting in the curve of his neck and hot breathe fanning down his heated chest. 

"You okay?" He murmured, glancing down and nosing at his temple, shivering slightly at the beginning drag of fingertips over his ribs. 

Stiles hummed with a faint nod. "Your secret's out though. You can't tell me to shut up now."

"Why's that?" Derek asked, raising an eyebrow. He placed a gentle kiss behind his ear and smiled when Stiles snuggled in closer. 

"You like it when I talk. Admit it."

He rolled his eyes fondly but didn't even think twice to deny it. "Shut up, Stiles."


End file.
